


Are You Okay?

by RufusThePup



Series: Sweetheart Caboose Drabbles [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4589133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RufusThePup/pseuds/RufusThePup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What are you thinking about, Caboose?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Okay?

It felt pointless to ask, but he did anyway. 

“What are you thinking about, Caboose?” 

He expects a simple answer, he expects him to say “Church” or “Freckles” or something to that effect. 

But Caboose appears to be genuinely considering the question. His expression changes slightly, from his usual blank stare to one of confusion. His mouth opens and closes a few times as he reconsiders his words. 

Finally he says, “Nobody has ever asked me that before.” 

Wash clicks his tongue, looks away, offers a reply to end the conversation. “Wonder why that is...” 

“I know why.” Caboose continues, “They think I do not understand.” 

Now Wash is surprised. 

“What do you mean?” 

Caboose hums, his lips pulling into a straight line as he thinks over it more. 

“I am not the same way I used to be.” 

Wash seems confused by his phrasing, so he tries to elaborate, his expression contorting as he rethinks his answer. 

“O'Malley... changed my head. I do not know how. But things are harder now. It is hard to remember things. It is hard to make words. And people treat me differently.” 

Wash feels a sudden pang of guilt in his chest. 

Caboose goes quiet, idly swinging his feet and staring down at his hands. 

“I'm sorry, Caboose.” Wash speaks up. “I'm sorry you have to go through that.” 

“It is okay, Wash.” 

“No, Caboose—it isn't.” Wash asserts. “You... were innocent. It wasn't your fight. You shouldn't have had to suffer because of someone else.” 

In between his pauses, he can hear Caboose sniffle. 

“So... I'm sorry, Caboose.” 

In his peripheral he can see Caboose wiping his eyes. There's a long silence between them, Caboose pulling his legs up and hugging them to himself. Wash is about to leave when he can hear the blue soldier speak up. 

“Thank you, Agent Washington.”

**Author's Note:**

> hippocratessocrates(.)tumblr


End file.
